Movie Jumpers: POTC
by Ashten Knight
Summary: Two women find themselves lost in the Caribbean trying to figure out how they got there and how to get home. Along the way they make friends, enemies and possibly find love. Chaos, mayham and good times are coming for them. NORRIE/CATHERINE JACK/CAROLNE


AN: Well...This sucks not one of the greatest stories but hell i've had fun writing it so far... it occurs to me as i sit here with my chocolate enduced hangover that drinking fourodd cups of coffee and then eating just about a pound of sugar wasn't the greatest of ideas, but if you like and even if you don't i will be updating this shortly. Enjoy the brain vomit. I did ^_~

OH yeah Disclamer I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT MYSELF...CAROLINE OWNS HERSELF...though i can make a claim .

"Oh my god I love this part!" Catherine said as she watched Elizabeth from POTD Curse of the Black Pearl grab a pair of swords from the wall only for them to remain stuck in the thing holding them.

"I know right?" Caroline giggled in a high pitched voice, wriggling on the little mattress she was laying on. "You laugh at it every time. You can't help it!"

Catherine laughed again and nodded while popping a Mint Mentos into her mouth. "Its such a fail that it's a win!"

"Failtastic, Gemmi Mentos now woman!" Caroline squealed grabbing for the rolls as she tried to sit up.

Catherine tossed the dwindling roll to Caroline. "Dude! Dude! Dude…." She paused for a moment as the movie caught up with her. "That's not good enough!"

Caroline burst out into laughter, falling back onto the mattress. "One. Two. One. Two. One one one one one. Two. One two one." She squeaked out.

Catherine burst into laughter before falling into song. "Why is the rum gone? Why is the rum gone? Why is the why is the why is the Why is the rum gone?"

Caroline laughed, reaching behind her to grab her bar of Green and Black's organic white chocolate. Opening it, she gasped. "I FOUND THE GOLDEN TICKET!" The said, showing Catherine the gold colored wrapper.  
Catherine jerked her head to look from the TV to Caroline before frowning. "Dude I thought you had a Wonka bar for a second. I got all excited for nothing… you suuuuck." She looked back to the TV and thought about the movie for a moment. "Dude I like Norrington. But I don't think we'd get along. I'm spastic and he's got a stick up his ass…at least until the next movie anyway."

Caroline giggled, breaking off a piece of her candy bar and popping it into her mouth. "Only on the weekends, babe." She said, winking, before bursting out into laughter. "Jack Sparrow all the waaaaay. Fuck Elizabeth. Throw her off the ship. 'What…There's no man over board'" she did a few shifty eyes. "SO Jack. Wink wink. Oh my god, we would NOT fit into this time period." She laughed again.

Catherine nodded and tried to imagine herself in a poofy gown before shaking her head. "Dude I'd cut off my own breasts and dress as a man before they got me into corset."

Caroline shrugged. "eeeeh. I don't know about that, I like the corsets. The beh sexeh. But I would so not wear those dresses…Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" She shot up, doing a little dance in the bed.

"OOOkaaay…No more sugar for you….Jacks cool. But I think I'd loose my mind trying to understand half of what he says. At least stickass Norrington makes sence."

"I LIKE what the way he talks!" Caroline almost shouted.

Catherine rolled her eyes and continued to watch the movie. "Well of course you do. You're just as spastic as he is, if not more so especially since we've had some three or four cups of coffee!" Catherine laughed. "Sea TURTLES!"

"Coffee and Im ADHD. Yeah, that helps a lot. And you're feeding me SUGAR! Ahahahah! …SEA TURTLES. What did you catch them with?" Caroline's eyes were wide as she stared at Catherine.

Catherine stared just as wide eyed back at her bestest friend. "Human hair…from my back…." She made a face. "EWWWWW! That's so yucky! Well I guess that explains why his is bare now?"

"As long as there's none there now. Im ok with it." She said, shoving a thumb's up in her friend's face. "We're not even paying attention to half this movie."

"Oh well? We know it all by heart anyway." Catherine said while turning her attention back to the movie just to hear Jack blaming the invention of Parley on the French. "GAH! Why does everyone blame the French? We haven't done anything!"

"LIES AND SLANDER. The French have done everything!" Caroline protested, flailing her arms around all wild like. "WEEEEEH"

Catherine dodged her friends wildly flailing arms, and glanced at her clock.  
"Hey love, we better get to bed daddy dearest is gonna wake us up in the morn and you can't sleep till noon."

"Noooooooo! I like to sleep." Caroline whined.

Catherine sighed and climbed into her bed. "well then get off your damned laptop and get to sleep." She then curled up into a ball and covered her self up with a thin blanket and closed her eyes trying to block out anything her friend was gonna say next.

"Can I play music?" Caroline squeaked out, flailing her arms again before grabbing her teddy bear and clinging to it.

Catherine sighed and rolled over so that she was facing the wall. "quietly if you must." She yawned before falling into a deep slumber.

"Daaaaaank yeeeew." Caroline grabbed her ipod out of her purse and turned the volume down and stuffed it under her pillow. "…What about blankets? Ya know. You got yer bed. But. Im on a giant pillow on the floor in the shape of a bed. Ya know. Gotta gemmi something."

Catherine grumbled incoherently and reached down to the end of her bed and tossed Caroline her spare blanket. "gnight see ya in like six hours or so…" She said rolling back over and once again trying to sleep.

Caroline squealed as the blanket hit her in the face. Shaking her head, she threw the blanket over her self and cuddled up under it with her teddy. "Night Catherine. See you in the morning."


End file.
